


Lluvia

by Grenouille_Delarge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Guilt, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Loneliness, Lust, Older Mabel Pines, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenouille_Delarge/pseuds/Grenouille_Delarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT. Mabel no puede dormir a causa de una tormenta eléctrica. Cuando fue por leche caliente, se distrajo viéndose en el espejo lo que ocasionó que tuviera un encuentro inesperado. Fordbel. Mabel de 16 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Gravity Falls. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Los personajes de Gravity Falls pertenecen a Alex Hirsch.

 

Gruesas gotas de lluvia impactaban contra la ventana de la habitación donde los gemelos dormían. Durante el verano solían caer lluvias ligeras, pero esa en particular era tan espesa que no permitía a Mabel conciliar el sueño por el ruido. Un relámpago. Genial, ahora había pasado de una lluvia fuerte a una tormenta eléctrica. Dirigió su mirada a  la cama de junto donde su hermano roncaba en un profundo sueño. Admiraba que pudiese descansar como un muerto a pesar de la tempestad a un muro de distancia.

Era el quinto verano que pasaban en Gravity Falls, ambos tenían 16 años, en unas cuantas semanas 17. Ansiaban cada año las vacaciones para regresar al pueblo donde habían vivido tanto y conocido a tantas personas que ahora formaban parte de su familia. Incluso sus tíos se emocionaban al llegar el verano, interrumpiendo toda aventura en altamar solo para recibirlos y pasar con ellos ese par de meses. Más ahora que parecían temer ser dejados de lado cuando estos se fueran a la universidad. Sería de verdad devastador, pero se preparaban mentalmente para el día en que dijeran que no regresarían al pueblo, aunque era algo improbable porque los lazos que habían formado eran inquebrantables.

Mabel sonrió pensando en lo ingenuos que podían ser sus tíos. La sonrisa se le borró cuando la habitación se vio iluminada por un instante, seguido de un estruendoso trueno. Suficiente.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama pensando en qué hacer para combatir el insomnio ya que no había nada que hacer con el poder de la naturaleza. _La leche caliente ayuda, ¿no?_ , pensó poniéndose en pie encaminándose hacia la puerta. La cabaña estaba sumida en un absoluto silencio. Era un poco tedioso caminar sin hacer ruido, sobre todo por la oscuridad. Esperó a que se dilatasen sus pupilas para acostumbrarse y dejar de caminar totalmente a ciegas. El piso de arriba y el sótano les correspondía a los Pines y la parte de abajo le correspondía a la familia de Soos, incluyendo las atracciones turísticas y la tienda de regalos. Se sentía orgullosa de él al haber desempeñado un excelente “Señor Misterio”, ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Había sido el sueño de su vida y estudió cada acción de Stan durante muchos años, tomando nota e inclusive ensayando a escondidas para el día en que le fuese cedido el puesto. El sujeto era feliz y eso hacía a Mabel feliz. Sonrió con calidez hacia la habitación en donde Soos y Melody descansaban antes de seguir con su camino.

Al llegar al pasillo entre la escalera y la sala, se topó con un espejo de cuerpo completo que abuelita había traído cuando se mudaron. No podía evitar quedarse frente a este durante largos periodos de tiempo, es decir, en California no tenían un espejo que reflejase todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, por lo que, cuando nadie miraba, le gustaba admirarse. Le gustaban los cambios que había tenido su cuerpo en los últimos años, aquellos cambios que denotaban el hecho de que ya no era una niña. Ahora tenía curvas como las de las mujeres que veía en televisión, quienes lograban que cualquier hombre cayera rendido a sus pies. Incluso Mabel tenía ese poder ahora, desde que comenzó a desarrollarse y le quitaron los frenillos a principios del año, no había chico que no quisiera cargar sus libros o escoltarla fuera de clases, ¿quién no querría estar a su lado? Era una chica muy atractiva, tenía unos grandes ojos de color chocolate adornados con unas largas pestañas, sus mejillas tenían un rubor natural y sus delicados labios tenían una tonalidad parecida a la de las cerezas. Se había recortado un poco el cabello. Antes le llegaba hasta la cadera, ahora le pasaba levemente la altura del corpiño. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero tenía buena forma, sus pechos no eran enormes, pero tampoco muy pequeños. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, sus glúteos eran firmes, producto del baile. No era una bailarina de ballet, pero le gustaba bailar de todo y prefería hacerlo a diario en alguna clase abierta a practicar algún deporte que pudiese lastimarle o deformar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo era la ropa tan bonita que podía usar, como la que traía puesta en ese instante para dormir. Traía un camisón azul claro de tirantes que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. A juego portaba una bata corta de seda del mismo color atada por la cintura. Había sido un regalo de Pacífica quien en su último cumpleaños le había dicho que ya era hora de que usase ropa más fina, porque hasta a la hora de dormir debía tener clase. No lo había dicho con mala intención, realmente quería que su amiga tuviese algo bonito como la ropa que veía en su armario cada vez que se reunían para hacer pijamadas en la nueva mansión Northwest. Aunque no lo expresara, Pacífica sabía que a veces se sentía un poco mal por no poder comprar tantos atuendos como ella y ella ni siquiera necesitaba esa cantidad de ropa, solo los tenía por capricho. Era una buena amiga.

A pesar de estar despeinada y tener unas ojeras prominentes, sentía que se veía bien y eso era bueno, si ella no se quería a sí misma, ¿quién más lo haría? Probablemente muchos, pero decidía no depender de los halagos de los demás. Se movía de un lado a otro para verse desde varios ángulos, sus manos jalaban el camisón para que marcase su figura como si se tratase de un vestido ceñido, de manera que pudiese observar de perfil cómo sus pechos y glúteos en conjunto daban a la mujer en que se convertía. También alzaba un poco la tela para ver mejor sus muslos.

De repente vio un brillo en el espejo lo que le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pero al virarse vio que se trataba del reflejo de los anteojos de su tío Ford, quien se encontraba en la sala leyendo algo con la tenue luz de una lámpara sobre la mesita auxiliar. Se sintió algo apenada de los vergonzosos actos de los que pudo ser testigo, pero tampoco le molestaba del todo.

Vio que se encontraba en el sillón usando aquel grueso suéter rojo de cuello de tortuga. El guardapolvo estaba sobre el brazo del sillón. Se acercó a él sin hacer el menor ruido porque iba descalza, pero este pudo notar su presencia. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de su sobrina. Algo invadió a Mabel, no sabía qué, pero el sostenerle la mirada era inquietante. Esperaba que le dijera algo por su atuendo, pero no dijo palabra alguna con tal de no romper el encanto. Cuando entró a la pubertad, pudo darse cuenta de que desconocía muchas cosas sobre sí misma al igual que desconocía lo que le impulsó a levantar la mano para tocar el rostro de su tío. Era áspero, podía notar que le faltaba una afeitada. Ford se apartó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mirándola fijamente.

\- Mabel, ¿Por qué me tocaste?- Preguntó con un tono frío que normalmente le hubiese intimidado, pero podía ver en sus ojos un calor y un deseo muy similar al que veía en los ojos de los chicos cuando la veían pasearse en sus shorts cortos de mezclilla.

\- ¿No te gusta que te toquen?

\- No si lo hace una joven vestida con seda transparente bastantes años menor que yo.

Mabel se quedó ahí parada sin decir nada. Se sintió algo avergonzada por el comentario que había hecho de su ropa, no era lo que esperaba pero ¿qué esperaba realmente? Sus mejillas ardían y quería desviar la mirada, pero no podía. Ford rompió el silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no estás dormida?

\- No tengo sueño y - no pudo terminar la oración pues un relámpago le interrumpió haciéndole saltar por el susto. Ford sólo se quedó mirándola.

\- Tío Ford…

\- Por favor, sólo Ford.

\- Pero, el respeto…

\- Al diablo con el respeto… –Mabel abrió mucho los ojos.

Su tío no era el mismo de siempre, al menos no desde que comenzó ese verano. No era la primera vez que lo veía por el reflejo del espejo. Sospechaba que le observaba cuando admiraba los cambios de su cuerpo y esa misma noche confirmó que efectivamente lo hacía. Pero se sentía feliz de que así fuera. Le gustaba que le mirase. Era como si sus curvas cobrasen sentido. No era tonta, sabía que sus curvas eran envidiables a pesar de su corta edad pues ni siquiera Wendy se veía así a los 16 años, y también sabía que podía hechizar a cualquier hombre porque podía verse como una mujer mayor, el truco eran las sombras y un buen labial. Pero lo que no sabía era que su mirada era más que suficiente para hacer sucumbir hasta al más serio. Y era eso lo que últimamente parecía molestar a su tío, el hecho de que pudiese encantar a cualquiera, pues cada vez que salía con un chico o con Gideon, su nuevo mejor amigo, al regresar notaba el hastío en su voz y sus acciones.

\- ¿Por qué te molestó que te toque la cara? Me hablaste feo, pero tus ojos decían otra cosa…

\- ¿Eres una bruja? Porque de niña ingenua te transformas en un segundo a mujer seductora que parece tener idea de qué es lo que está haciendo cuando me toca la cara así.-Cerró el libro que tenía en la mano, aparentemente era un nuevo diario.- Dime para que te apunte en el diario.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada por primera vez desde que sostuvo la suya. Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada y más porque no sabía cómo contestar a aquella afirmación. A pesar de que sus palabras fueron duras, no se sintió ofendida o agredida de alguna manera. Solo sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

\- No es de mi incumbencia pero exactamente, ¿qué hay entre ese Gideon y tú?

 Mabel tragó saliva, ¿por qué de repente preguntaba por él?, es decir, el chico se había reformado y ahora era una buena persona y le gustaba salir con él de vez en cuando, pero no tenía nada formal con él porque a pesar de haber cambiado, no podía dejar de verlo como a un hermano menor. Aunque todos sabían muy bien que el chico seguía loco por ella, le enviaba flores y obsequios que a veces recibían los demás en su lugar porque no quería rechazarlo de frente.

\- Es algo complicado…- Ford se inclinó de pronto hacia delante agarrándola para hacer que se sentase en sus piernas.- Verás, al principio de las vacaciones, desde que mi hermano y Pacífica comenzaron a salir “en serio”- hizo comillas para enfatizar- empecé a sentirme, ¿cómo decirlo?, sola y no tenía a nadie más pues Wendy y los chicos tienen trabajos de verano en sus respectivas universidades. Candy está en otro estado con su familia y Grenda estará un mes en Austria. Prometieron que estarían aquí la semana de mi cumpleaños, pero falta casi un mes para eso…-hizo una mueca, era algo difícil recordar el hecho de que estaba sola y este podría no ser de los mejores veranos para ella.

Ford asintió haciendo una seña para que continúe.

\- Gideon no es un mal tipo… quiero decir, si lo era, pero no conmigo. Cuando lo conocimos siempre quiso herir a mi hermano porque creía que se interponía entre nosotros a pesar de que le había dicho que nunca habría un _nosotros_ … ahora es un buen amigo y salgo con él porque realmente no es como que tuviera algo más que hacer. Es como un hermano menor-su tono era despreocupado, pero en sus ojos se veía el profundo abandono que sentía. Hablar le hizo sentirse un poco mejor pues no había tenido con quién desahogarse al respecto, aunque en teoría no fuese un desahogo. Quería mucho a su tío porque le escuchaba siempre que necesitaba hablar, aunque fuese una plática casual, para ella tenía mucho significado.

\- ¿Y qué tienes con tu hermano?- Preguntó Ford sereno.

Ahora si había confundido a Mabel.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¿Por qué siguen compartiendo habitación a pesar de su edad? Digo, todavía hay un cuarto libre.

\- Somos hermanos, podemos hacerlo y no queremos ocasionar molestias.

\- ¿Qué hacen cuando están a solas?- se había vuelto algo hostil su tono.

Ahora sí se había ofendido ¿Qué demonios pensaba que haría con su hermano? ¿Tan mal se veía que un par de hermanos se llevasen tan bien como ellos lo hacían? Dipper tenía novia y era su hermano. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que aquella era una pregunta casual pues  le estaba preguntando sobre los chicos con que salía… justo después de haberle llamado bruja.

\- ¿Nada?

Algo hizo click de repente. Era una suposición vaga y sí, admitía que Ford estaba en la lista de sus amores platónicos (por no decir imposibles) desde hacía bastante tiempo. De estar confundida y enfadada pasó a sentirse feliz en el fondo, pero no debía cantar victoria hasta comprobarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando estas cosas? Pareces más mi novio celoso que mi tío.

Vio en la tenue luz cómo se encendían las mejillas del hombre. Mabel sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Hace un momento me dijiste bruja y que pasaba de ser una niña inocente a una mujer seductora, ¿te seduzco acaso?- Sabía que no debía jugar así, pero no podía detenerse ahí, quería hacerle sufrir por incomodarla. Se abrió la bata dejando entrever su escote- ¿te parezco atractiva?

\- Esto…yo…- Ford balbuceaba sin tener idea de qué responder.

\- Yo creo que sí. Sé que me miras cuando me veo en el espejo.- la seda resbaló por su hombro descubriéndolo.- Sé que me estabas mirando hace rato y que no estabas leyendo nada. Que observas todos mis movimientos desde que llegué de California porque no puedes creer que de verdad se puede cambiar en un año.-Cruzó una pierna mientras se descubría el otro hombro.

Le impresionó verlo con la mirada clavada en su escote, escaneándola hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo y entonces sintió el cálido aliento etílico de Ford. Ya sabía que no había agua en ese contenedor que cargaba consigo todo el tiempo, pues el olor a whisky era penetrante. _El licor es lo que lo puso más raro de lo normal esta noche,_ pensó a la vez que se reñía mentalmente por no haber ido directo a la cocina por el maldito vaso de leche. Seguro si hubiese tenido a cualquier chica en sus piernas medio desnuda, estaría igual. Si, cualquier chica. El pensamiento le había puesto algo melancólica, pero pronto se esfumó abriendo paso a una nueva y extraña sensación. Ford había rozado sus senos con los dedos, incluso tuvo la osadía de introducir una mano por su corpiño para sentirlos. Sus manos estaban heladas y parecían querer robar el calor con su inesperada caricia, acelerando aún más los latidos de Mabel. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué no fue solo por el vaso?

\- ¿Te desnudarías para mí?- susurró en su oído. La aspereza de su barba rozaba su quijada y le hacía estremecerse- ¿Te sentarías desnuda en mis piernas y dejarías que te hiciera lo que quisiera?

Lejos de sentirse horrorizada, se sentía excitada. No había planeado para nada ese encuentro, pero muy en el fondo y sin querer admitirlo, le gustaba. Siempre había pensado que Ford era muy atractivo para alguien de su edad, estaba muy bien conservado ¿y cómo no estarlo cuando te la pasas corriendo de dimensión en dimensión la mayor parte de tu vida? Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de no haber formado lazos tan fuertes con él desde un principio como Dipper, fue algo más reciente por lo que, a pesar de ya haber pasado varios años, aún se sentía como un extraño.

De vez en cuando pasaba el tiempo con él, haciendo cosas tontas como hacía con Stan, pero la diferencia era que siempre quería impresionarlo, de alguna u otra manera. La primera vez fue con la búsqueda de los unicornios, que si bien tenían algo que ver con el capricho infantil que sentía por esos seres, también era porque quería involucrarse. Desde aquel entonces había sentido un pequeño flechazo, no le tomó tanta importancia pensando que sería algo pasajero, pero con los años se había reforzado.

 Ahora que las hormonas le habían pegado y era una práctica que regularmente hacía con todos porque personalmente gozaba de verse despampanante, sentía que también debía impresionarlo de _esa_ manera, ya fuera inclinándose frente a él con shorts cortos para “coger algo que se había caído” o preguntándole si no estaba muy ceñido el traje de baño que llevaría a la piscina. Era cruel. Quizá si era una bruja.

Con el rostro tan cercano al suyo, pensó que de un momento a otro la besaría pero sacó la mano de su corpiño como si le quemara. Con manos torpes volvió a colocarle la bata envolviéndola de manera que quedase cubierta la piel que había devorado con la mirada momentos atrás. Mabel iba a protestar pero resonó un relámpago más fuerte que los anteriores, haciéndola ahogar un grito por el susto.

Eso había sido suficiente para sacar del trance a Ford, quien volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Mabel era tan perceptiva que se dio cuenta antes de que dijera algo.

\- ¿Por qué demonios estás sentada en mis piernas semidesnuda?... ¿p-por qué me dejaste hacerte esto?- No respondió, solo se limitó a verle. En sus ojos había un profundo arrepentimiento y en su rostro en general podía verse lo avergonzado que se sentía. Toda clase de ideas recriminatorias bullían en su mente, se reprendía, se insultaba, se condenaba susurrándose a sí mismo lo malo que era, pero no lo era en realidad… al menos para Mabel, la culpa era de ella y solo de ella.

\- Mabel, perdóname, algo se apoderó de mí y me impulsó a hacer lo que hice.

\- Estás perdonado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me perdonas?

\- Porque te amo. Y porque también me gustas.

La miró con una mueca entre sorprendida y angustiada en el rostro. Incluso ella se había sorprendido de sus palabras. Realmente sólo salieron, ni siquiera sabía lo que en realidad sentía.

\- No, no te gusto, no de esa manera.- Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces como para sacudir lo que escuchó fuera de su cabeza.

\- Tú no sabes qué es lo que siento.- Replicó Mabel aunque ella tampoco lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que le había gustado que le mirase y que le tocase de aquella forma aunque no lo entendía del todo. Apenas era una adolescente.

\- ¡Tú tampoco lo sabes! Deben ser tus hormonas o algo así lo que te hace decir eso, pero no, no, no...

Seguía negando con la cabeza, no podía verla, al menos no a la cara, no en ese momento. Mabel tuvo que detenerlo sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle.

\- Puede que sean mis hormonas, pero realmente te amo y es inútil que me digas que no es así porque sé que tú también me quieres de todas las maneras posibles. Incluyendo esta.- Pegó su frente a la de él.

Ford la rodeó con un brazo desviando la mirada una vez que liberó su rostro. Vio hacia la ventana para ver la tormenta que azotaba al pueblo. Ambos se quedaron observándola por un rato hasta que Ford volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no te doy miedo?- Le preguntó con dulzura mientras acariciaba su espalda con la mano.- No deberías estar aquí y no deberías dejar que te abrace de esta manera, que te toque de esa manera…

\- Ford, yo no soy una bruja…-comenzó mientras buscaba las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir.- Al menos no me considero una y tampoco creo ser mala o algo. Reaccionaste de manera natural y lo entiendo.- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.- De hecho, de verdad me gustó que hayas reaccionado así… quiero decir, no me considero fea, tampoco considero que mi personalidad sea horrible o que mi estilo sea demasiado tonto, pero… -se mordió el labio.- Pareciera que a todos los chicos les repelo, es decir, sé que les atraigo y que hacen cosas por mí, lo cual es muy agradable, pero ninguno se ha atrevido a tener algo conmigo, como si no fuera suficiente. Mi primer beso fue con un tritón y ese fue el último porque de ahí, no he vuelto a involucrarme con alguien que quisiera algo más que una amistad… y a quien no viera como a un miembro de la familia como Gideon. Lo que quiero decir es que, dios, sentí que alguien me notó y no sólo se quedó mirándome, sino actuó.

\- Qué dramática eres.- rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- frunció el ceño. Debía pensar que era una niña aún.- De seguro debes pensar que besarme sería aburrido porque soy una “niña”.

Le estaba retando en verdad. Con una socarrona sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo le dio a entender que aceptaba su desafío y así fue como se inclinó levemente para presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Como si uno de los relámpagos hubiese impactado contra ella, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, erizándole hasta el último poro de su piel. W _ow, así es como se siente besar a alguien mayor_ , pensó mientras un calor le invadía. Era una sensación que una “niña” no debería sentir. Se apartó bruscamente asustada. Sí que era mala de verdad.

\- ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? –Volvió a verla avergonzado.- ¿Estás segura de que no eres una bruja? ¿Cómo permites que haga estas intimidades contigo, que te bese? – Mabel desvió la mirada sin saber qué responder.

Ford suspiró.

\- Eres muy hermosa, Mabel, pero eres solo una niña y eres mi sobrina. Esto no está bien.

\- P-pero… – balbuceó pensando en qué decir- No sé, estando aquí contigo me siento segura.

Rio incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Dejando que te toque y besándome así? Pues, ¿de qué crees que estoy hecho?

Iba a comenzar a hablar pero la interrumpió.

\- Ahora escúchame muy bien…- su tono de voz era severo.- He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero tú, Dipper y Stanley me están dando la oportunidad de redimirme.- tomó una de sus manos para llamar su atención. Necesitaba que le viera directamente a pesar de seguir sumamente arrepentido.- Mabel, por favor, si vuelvo a tocarte así, quiero que grites y pidas auxilio o ábreme la cabeza con el objeto más cercano que tengas a la mano.

Su expresión era ilegible, no se podría interpretar si estaba enojada, disgustada, triste o asqueada. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero sus ojos brillaban como si quisiera llorar.

-  Pensé que te gustaba…

Se sentía rechazada, poca cosa y, si, usaba a las personas para llenar la soledad que tenía. Con él no debía ser diferente pero lo era. No quería que llenase ese vacío momentáneamente, quería que fuera de manera permanente. Se puso de pie con delicadeza, llevándose el dorso de la mano al rostro para enjuagar una lágrima que el rechazo hizo brotar. Ford tenía las manos en su cintura.

\- De verdad que eres hermosa y deseable.-Suspiró.- Pero no me tientes demasiado… Lo digo por tu propio bien.

Tragó saliva como si de esa forma pudiese tragarse sus sentimientos. Ford se puso en pie junto a ella, quien evadía su mirada pues se sentía como una tonta por haber ido ahí en primer lugar. No debió haberse desviado de la cocina y no debió sucumbir ante la curiosidad. Le dio la espalda para marcharse cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cintura una vez más.

\- Buenas noches, Mabel.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Se quedó inmóvil al sentir el cálido vaho de Ford sobre la piel de su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir como sus labios se posaron entre su quijada y su oreja. El roce de la barba incipiente más el aire que exhaló por la nariz contra su oreja fueron suficientes para hacerle sentir de nuevo aquella electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Clavó los ojos al piso sin mover un solo músculo. Pudo escuchar a Ford alejarse.

Sus palpitaciones seguían aceleradas. Había sido tan inesperado y tan cercano aquel contacto que la dejó en shock. Reaccionó al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta del sótano llevándose instintivamente la mano hacia donde momentos atrás le había besado. Aún podía sentir sus labios ahí. Quién iba a pensar que aquel punto en específico podría ser tan sensible, tan _sensual._ Sacudió la cabeza como en un intento de regresar a la realidad, pero el cosquilleo en su vientre le impedía salir de aquel trance de ensueño.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Dicen que a las mujeres no se les entiende, pero ahora podía agregar que Ford tampoco. Se tropezó al dar un paso pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que le temblaban las piernas. Inhaló hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Se tomaría la leche y se iría a dormir. Nada más. Al llegar a la cocina, pudo ver su reflejo en un gran cucharón de metal que estaba junto al refrigerador. Estaba completamente ruborizada, pero con aquél beso fantasma tatuado sobre su piel era imposible no estarlo. Cerró los ojos tratando de poner la mente en blanco de manera que pudiese prepararse la bebida sin que aquella excitación estimulara aún más su insomnio.

Una vez que se terminó el vaso, cogió un caramelo de menta de un contenedor sobre la mesa puesto que no le gustaba quedarse con el sabor de la leche. O al menos eso pensaba porque sus acciones tenían un doble propósito, aunque no fuese adrede. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se encaminó hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al pie de la escalera al ver una luz provenir de la tienda de regalos. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta percatándose de que la luz provenía de una rendija tras la máquina expendedora.

Sintió sus latidos acelerarse una vez más. Ford no era tan descuidado cuando del sótano se trataba y había jurado escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Mabel sabía que la había dejado entreabierta para ella. Hizo un mohín pues no entendía al hombre ni un poco. Primero le reclamaba, luego la tocaba de una forma tan provocativa, luego la rechazaba para volverla a besar y rechazar nuevamente, y luego aquél beso en ese sitio tan específico. Todo rastro de duda se fue y por su propia voluntad entró por la puerta con toda la intención de bajar por aquel elevador, pero se detuvo al ver a Ford recargado de frente a la pared como si estuviera mareado y no pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Se quedó en la entrada hasta que él se percató de su presencia.

Ford se llevó una mano a la cabeza parpadeando un par de veces como si no creyera lo que veía. El efecto del whisky había pasado un poco y ya no se sentía tan primitivo como momentos atrás, solo sentía que algo le presionaba el cerebro a la vez que sus mejillas ardían a la par con las de su sobrina. Se acercó a ella vacilante.

\- Mabel tienes que irte.- musitó alargando la mano para tocarle la espalda como para empujarla, pero esta le detuvo tomando su mano.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta?- Preguntó Mabel con un tono de voz gélido, pero su rostro y sus ojos delataban que ardía por dentro.

Ford no respondió, solo tenía los ojos como platos.

\- Me dijiste bruja, pero el último beso que me diste fue lo que me trajo aquí como en un hechizo.

Ford luchaba por no perderse nuevamente y hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después, pero la susurrante voz de Mabel le había encantado dejándolo en trance y más aún por lo que iba a hacer. Su delicada mano dirigió la de él hacia el inicio de su cuello. Acto seguido, con estas deslizó la bata de seda descubriéndole un hombro y luego repitió la acción para el otro.

La bata cayó y con la misma rapidez con que tocaba el piso, se envolvieron mutuamente de manera fogosa mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer : )
> 
> Siento que es muy underrated la pareja y quise hacer algo al respecto porque se volvió mi segunda OTP de la serie. Al principio no me gustaban como pareja porque veía muy linda su relación familiar, pero luego leí un fic bellísimo de ellos en una relación romántica y con una buena estructura lógica dentro del universo de Gravity Falls y pues no pude evitar enamorarme del ship.


End file.
